


New Years' Chaste

by Antarktica



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, and Moonakata and the squad, getting drunk, mentions of Scepter4 dorks, possibly the beautiful friendship of Kusanagi and Awashima as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktica/pseuds/Antarktica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years' Countdown isn't usually spent with waltzing around the little space that only belonged to the both of them for the night. As for this case, only listening to the fireworks is the only option and sipping on an expensive wine imported from England, would suffice for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years' Chaste

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a lovely prompt given by MaybeMisaki ---I'm not sure what to call you lovely but yay! Thank you for this and I hope you like how it turned out ! And also to the rest of you probably reading this on Christmas !
> 
> Didn't want to release it in New Years' since I got another one, Christmas this time. This has been done first because I found it fascinating to write first. 
> 
> Disclaimer : K Project is not mine ( if it was, the female cast won't need to go through those, you know what I'm talking abou t )

“As opposed to usual tradition, I don’t **know** why the bar is empty at this time of the,” He merely pauses only to assess his choice of word, having black out for a moment.”—night, in this case. And a beautiful lady like you _waltzes_ in.”

The moment the door chimes in, Izumo already guessed more than enough whom the silhouette before him belonged too and his instinct did not betray him at the very least. Despite being wide-eyed still, halfway stopped on his polishing of the glasses before a wry smile draws upon his face, mirroring the other’s subtle smile of sorts.

Were the gods and goddesses being too kind to him right now? More or less. Apparently, everyone decided to go off and take Anna in countless shopping sessions. They were grown-ups, disguised in the form of that but is a complete child inside. Izumo could only haplessly sigh at that imagination. He opted to not drink this New Year but then, here he was, preparing a drink or two.

“I really hope you don’t mind. The outside did not say whether it’s closed or not so,” Seri sets her pouch to the side, looking elegant as ever. Really, the fur coat she wore really fit the light blue dress she wore beneath it. “—Seri-chan, you do know it’s the New Year and, first of all, aren’t you supposed to be _celebrating_ with Munakata-han and the company?”

If this was a dream, he should’ve woken up any moment. Really, why would all the deities out there be so generous to him? At this last day of the current year?

“What of myself, dropping by for a drink? Is it a problem?” She retorts in full force. Seri really knew no mercy, he felt as if it did not even exist in her dictionary.

To which he profusely waves a hand in front in defense, indicating he did not meant it that way.

“C’mon, that’s not it. I was kind of on guard; don’t want problems on my hands you see.” He sets down a pair of glasses on the counter. One for himself and one for her. He only said he will drink if he has company and _now_ he has. To think it would be the most— **unexpected** —of all though.

“You don’t need to worry. I said I would be dropping by and should the Captain and others want to drop by too, then they’ll follow suit.” She twirls the glass on her fingertips, her glance to it carrying a slight boredom for a short amount of time. “—I don’t think they’ll opt to do so though.”

He raises a brow in question.”Why would you think of that, Seri-chan?”

“Because _they_ are more than drunk enough to even walk here. Especially the squadron.” Seri heaves a sigh, further going back to the help she needed to get Yoshino to bed and call a responsible of sorts’ member who was only a bit tipsy to help her get everyone to the safest place possible. They would not want to wake up in the tatami mats, she assumes. Munakata, her king, assisted her to it. Even Fushimi fell asleep, who would’ve thought of that really. The Blue King was just only a bit tipsy, the same case as for her. She took a slight note of regulating the drinks even though tomorrow is a day-off. She adds,” By the _‘they_ ’, I am referring to Fushimi and below, it does not include the Captain and myself, _of course._ ”

“So…are you not at the least bit concerned with your King?”

It was admitted he saw Seri’s brow lift in the miniscule moment he looked and immediately averted his attention away from her. Well, the way he had spoken those words were intentional to be in **that** manner so, he can’t really avoid it.

She mumbles for a short moment. He couldn’t quite discern what was she had said and just left it right there for a question later as she speaks. “..He...went out to have a talk with Zenjoh-san, it seems.”

“So, I’m your company...eh...” Shortly, Izumo murmurs a few words under his breath, void for the other one to hear.

To which she raises a brow in question back to, unable to hear what he was mumbling under his breath.

“--Then you’re mine?”

And of the entire sentence he had said this one would be the loudest. Ah yes certainly, he could manage this—not. His cheeks turned slightly beet red as he sets down the glass he was polishing so he could get her and himself a drink. Thank god he was not the one to speak first, for Seri was the one who did.

“ _What_?”

“—Ah! It’s nothing. Here you go, mademoiselle.” Frantically, he sets down the red wine beside their glasses. She ought to look suspicious at him but kept her mouth shut and waited for her drink to be filled.

“—you knew it had to be red wine.”

“Something simple always works for a start of another year, Seri-chan.” Opposing to the usual thing he does where he drinks on the counter side—now, he drinks on where Seri was. One seat apart from her, of course. A sly grin that on Seri’s part, she found annoying though she merely ignored his actions.

The wine was branded, as expected from him. Though it made her wonder why would he waste it for this occasion? And it did not seem like it has been opened before too. **_[**Jean-Luc Colombo Cornas Terres Brûlées**](http://www.independent.co.uk/life-style/food-and-drink/features/the-10-best-seasonal-red-wines-8525281.html?action=gallery&ino=3) , 2008, _****it said.**

“Is that so? I would not call something from _luxury_ , simple.”Seri gestures over the brand. She did not know much but she knew at least much to know its some hellish expensive wine.

“Of course, just _like you_. I wouldn’t call it waste with you, Seri-chan.”He sends a wink to her direction. “What time was it when you checked?”

“Around 11:30  I guess.” Seri takes a short sip from her drink. Izumo nods only to stand up from his seat, and go by the nearby jukebox which sat idly next to the guitar of his best friend. There was a longing look in his short glance over it that perhaps, fleeted away along the next words he says.

“Care for a little bit of music?”

“Not really.”

“Christmas songs is it!”He exclaimed, cheerfully tapping a few buttons and there it played Christmas songs, if not and took a joyful seat once again. Swinging his drink in the air, he took a sip on it. He laid his weight on his elbows as he faced the opposite way as Seri’s, his back facing the soft rims of the counter.

“Giddy.” Seri bluntly commented on his actions to which he just grinned at.

“—Hm. Won’t it be good if we both just step out and watch fireworks?”His tone revealed that he was joking—but half-joking in a way, hoping Seri would go with his eccentric ideas but of course, she never will.

“—do be serious.”

“You’re right, should’ve asked you earlier.”

She chuckles before shifting around, now facing the same direction as Izumo, holding her glass in her fingertips elegantly. “Don’t dream of it.”

Izumo gladly lets the joy in the atmosphere infect him and lets out a muffled chuckle also.”I’ll try not to, “He gestured in the air, sign of a toast to which Seri immediately picked up and did the gesture with him. The clacking of the glasses almost ironic for the both of them, they really were too used to the battlefield that it would remind the both of them the clashing of both steels, gritting on each other.

“—Today is a ceasefire; don’t think about it, Seri-chan.”

Seri perks a brow upward. “—I don’t know how you really do that but, of course, I won’t.” Though it is as clear as the night sky that they both knew they were open books, for now. Wearing their hearts under their sleeves, Izumo uttered laughter at her statement.  If one would ask him why he was laughing, he does not know too. Perhaps, he was too giddy. Or just the alcohol taking over his system, who knows.

But then, for it to be followed with a suppressed laughter from Seri, he knew he just could not put stop to it. Soon, they ran out of breath. They both heaved for oxygen, Izumo taking the lead.

“—why did I ever do that?”

“D-Don’t try and do expect an answer to your question.”She pauses to take a last heavy deep breath. She really needed air and Izumo’s talking did not help her at the least bit.

“Think it’s the alcohol?”He turns around to get the bottle of red wine and fill their glasses once again.

“Again, do be serious.”She had a point. They both have finished their share but then it would take a few before they go anywhere near tipsy.

“Right.”

Then the iconic bell rang. The start of the 30 second countdown of sort.

**29**

“Do you celebrate New Years’ Countdown like this?”

It takes her about a second to speak her mind. Not like he minded.

“Not usually like this.”

**25**

“Is that so? Another year?” Izumo asked, hope evident within his tone.

**22**

“Think of a better time.” There was really no better time in their case. If there was, they would not go through this, in her opinion, mostly.

**19**

“You already have plans?!” In which he exclaims until she lets out a suppressed chuckle indicating she was joking. _Really?_

**16**

“I was kidding.” It was a rare word. Tasted like foreign, indeed. Kidding was not in her dictionary but tonight it was.

**10**

“Did I really hear that coming from you?” He did not meant it as some insult of sorts, just something unusual for his ears to hear, some sort of new words from the ever-so-serious lieutenant that sat a seat part from him.

**8**

“I guess so.”

**5**

“Y’know, Seri-chan. I hope I don’t get knocked-out straight,” Where he takes the last sip on his glass which do go the same as Seri’s. He pries them off her hands, confusing his cherished patron.

**3**

He really hopes what he expected does not happen. That would be horrible. So he may as well tame it. It’s the New Year!

**1**

Izumo leans close enough to be a centimeter away from one surprised Seri Awashima. Her eyes widened, still, unable to speak a word. If she ever do then, it’s certain there would be unnecessary contact. He thought about that option but then that would be too much to ask, which is why he placed a chaste on her cheeks. Maybe it was not a chaste, it felt eternity when he had done so. Little did he know it would be so soft in a manner; both his actions and the contact itself.

Contact was released and he hid a smirk before going by the other side of the counter to wipe the glasses, leaving Seri staring in oblivion.

It was not that long before she realized what happened.

 Her cool, composed action, whatever rationality she had felt as if it was burnt in the middle of it. Something as simple as that to completely shut down her defense system. She felt more than ashamed than embarrassed now, though, hid it.

“…Why...did you do that?”In which she asks in a cold, frigid tone. He better be glad she was not holding one of his glasses, if ever; it would’ve been snapped into two by how she handles it.

“Do I need a reason not to?”

Silence.

“…Don’t ask me.”

“Are you embarrassed, Seri-chan?”

“Should I be?” And her snarl starts right off the bat.

“Not really, thought you’ll be throwing a thing or two at me.” He smirks whilst setting down the glasses, fully polished and dry by the cabinet.

“Challenge me, then.”

“Try me, mademoiselle.”

“I don’t refuse.” There was a notable clacking of the pair of heels she wore her way. A shadow looming over the other side of the counter and a knowing rustling of fabric, possibly colliding to each other.


End file.
